IZombie: Blaine's World
"Blaine's World" is the thirteenth episode of season one of the paranormal crime drama series iZombie. It was directed by Michael Fields with a script written by series co-creator Rob Thomas. It first aired on the CW Network on Tuesday, June 9th, 2015 at 10:00 pm. In this episode, Liv Moore and Clive Babineaux pay a visit to wealthy tycoon Vaughn Du Clark to question him about Max Rager. Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Co-Stars Notes & Trivia * iZombie was developed by Rob Thomas & Diane Ruggiero-Wright. Based on the characters created by Chris Roberson and Michael Allred for Vertigo. * This episode is rated TV-14. * This episode is production code number 3J5513. * This episode aired in Canada on Shomi on June 10th, 2015. * This is the final episode of season one of iZombie. * This episode is included on the iZombie: The Complete First Season DVD collection, which was produced by Warner Home Video and released in Region 1 format on September 29th, 2015. * Series co-creator and executive producer Diane Ruggiero is credited as Diane Ruggiero-Wright in this episode. * This is the third episode of iZombie directed by Michael Fields. He previously directed "Astroburger". His next episode is "Grumpy Old Liv". * This is the third episode of iZombie written by Rob Thomas. He previously wrote "The Exterminator". His next episode is "Grumpy Old Liv". Allusions * The title of this episode is a reworking of "Wayne's World", which was a series of comedy sketches featured on Saturday Night Live during the early 1990s. The skit featured Mike Myers and Dana Carvey in the respective roles of Wayne Campbell and Garth Algar. The sketches were adapted into a full-length feature film in 1992. * The tagline for this episode is "And Then There Was One". The line is taken from the title And Then There Were None, which was a mystery novel written by Agatha Christie in 1939; also known as Ten Little Indians. The line may also refer to the 1994 television movie And Then There Was One directed by David Jones and starring Amy Madigan and and Dennis Boutsikaris. Bloopers * One of the files shown on the thumb drive mis-spells the word "received". Quotes * Blaine DeBeers: Look, I don't know if you're hungry, but you know what my mom always says? * Major Lilywhite: "Why'd I stop using birth control?" .... * Scientist: In rare cases, users may develop a taste for brains. That strikes me as the sort of side effect that could put a serious dent in sales. .... * Scientist: I'm sorry. You're saying that Sebastian is a zombie? * Vaughn Du Clark: Well, now you're getting into semantics here. He craves brains, he can't seem to die, his heart beats once every six seconds. Yeah, I guess, you know, after a while, if it walks like a duck and it quacks like a duck... .... * Major Lilywhite: Why are you doing this? * Blaine DeBeers: Daddy issues. Megalomania. Greed. Wow. That felt really good to get off my chest. .... * Liv Moore: This Indian mustard you brought in sucks donkey parts. * Ravi Chakrabarti: A delight as always, Olivia Moore. .... * Clive Babineaux: And we assume he killed Nate and Kimber as revenge for running him over and burying him alive. * Ravi Chakrabarti: It would certainly motivate me. Crew * Joseph Berger-Davis - Co-producer * Scott Graham - Producer * Gloria Calderon Kellett - Supervising producer * Kit Boss - Co-executive producer * Dan Etheridge - Executive producer * Danielle Stokdyk - Executive producer * Diane Ruggiero-Wright - Executive producer * Rob Thomas - Executive producer * Michael Wale, CSC - Director of photography * Matthew Budgeon - Production designer * Viet Nguyen - Editor * Josh Kramon - Composer See also External Links * * * * * * ---- Category:2015/Episodes Category:Episodes with crew categories Category:Verified